comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-04-11 - Victims of Heroes: Turning the Tables
It wasn't a planned thing. It hadn't appeared on the website; it in fact, hadn't appeared anywhere. But, it's leaked through media channels, networks. Social media follows. Lex Luthor is presenting the LX-5 suits, peronally, in Metropolis and Suppression Weapons, and another, bigger, secret announcement. As Luthor stands within Metropolis Park, security guards around him and a few imposing silent figures in the LX-5 suits themselves as proof of this fact, the man looks very serious. And while the scene is covered by every news media outlet in the area, and then some, there are several unmarked black vans that pull up behind them. And a limo. Out of the Limousine walks Vandal Savage, And, Vandal Savage does not look happy. He marches up before the thing is to begin, and starts talking in a hurried, obviously agitated manner to Luthor. Right in front of the media. Luthor can be seen making calming gestures, patting Savage on the back, and leading him away from the media. Ever the cool cucumber, Lex. At least, while the cameras are out, and in the public eye. And a few moments later, and Lex is back out onto the stage. "My friends," he greets, in his arm manner. "Welcome to this - impromptu announcement. I wanted to thank Vandal Savage, first of all, for his contributions to this affair. I've played little enough part in it, despite all appearances. Mr. Savage has given us all an interesting spectrum from which to see things through." And, as 'he' did at the Stark Expo, Lex rather owns that podium. "First of all, it's my understanding that the LX-5 suits which are to be deployed in Gotham, San Francisco, and New York have not yet been deployed." And, here Lex Luthor pauses, turning to look towards Vandal Savage. Then, back to the cameras. Savage looks a mixture of outraged and furious, just standing there, uncertain if he should move and grab Lex off the stage, or let this play out. But it's clear that Luthor, and Savage? Might not be on the same page, right now. And without knowing what 'Lex' is doing? Savage can't very well call too much attention - they are, after all, supposed to be partners. Hawkeye can't quite keep a smile off of his face as he watches Vandal Savage make his way towards the stage. Concealed in one of the suits he had a great view of it too. Sort of like a surprise party but with more butt-kicking and likely a whole lot more anger. He taps his comms "Team we all here?" he asks. Superboy is similarly in one of the suits on stage, having, true to his word, scanned them for the mind control chip discovered by Mercy. He stands in a sort of military posture, hands crossed behind his back and shoulders not quite squared. He's a little short for a storm trooper, but he's got an imposing enough frame, even under the suit. He lets Lex take the lead, waiting in the wings for this one. "Here." One Captain America (II) is crouched low on a nearby building; below him, a news van that he's purposefully positioned himself near so when, if, the time comes, he can position himself easily into the battle. Out of view of the cameras. Luthor pauses in perfect dramatic fashion, "A concern," he warrants, "I can allievate you of, most certainly." Luthor makes a gesture, and three Luthor security guards turn their firearms right onto Vandal Savage. Luthor pulls out a pocket remote, depresses it, showing a 'LIVE FEED' of Clayface, imprisoned. "Thanks to my ability with technology, I was able to get a message to Mercy," he tells the world. "Vandal Savage had approached me, but I felt the venture went too far. So he replaced me, and fooled everyone. Including Mercy. Until I managed to get that message to her. She arranged for Superboy to find me, and then I planned this little - event." Savage looks furious, and upends one of Luthor's guards, and moves to shoot Luthor in his rage and fury. He's - lost all cool, and all pretense of him being on the people's side is out the window. He's out for blood, and murder. And that's when the camera's watching will see the all-too familiar flash of Captain America's shield spinning, and slamming into Savage's hand, knocking the gun out of his hand, even as the 'new' Captain America lands onto the news van, "Not today," he calls to Vandal. That, however, is it's own catalyst; two of the vans open up, revealing Dr. Light, the Chameleon, ... and several flying robots that look like they're made from cake-mixers, spatulas, and power drills? One of them fires a round of automatic fire that begins peppering holes into the media vans, while the others spread out. Each appearing to have a different apparatus. Kon will recognize it as Gizmo's handiwork. Superboy starts, moving towards Savage as the shield impacts, stopping briefly, but turning his attention to the newly arrived super villains. He turns to Lex. "Sorry 'bout the suit," he says, only half meaning it as he launches himself, the armored suit peeling back from him, starting with the chest, revealing the familiar S-Shield and primary colors. Good thing about the hero body suits, they fit pretty well under damn near anything. The suit is balled up and thrown towards Savage. "And that, you psychotic prehistoric jerk, is why the world still needs heroes." Then he's off, heading for the biggest threat, Dr. Light. Hawkeye's smile vanishes when the vans open up and Dr. Light, Chameleon and those weird robots emerge. Hawkeye sheds his suit leaving him in the survival suit portion of his old uniform without all the bells and whistles. He rolls to the side and grabs his bow and arrows where he left them behind some of the PA equipment. A flick of the wrist and his bow is ready and he fires Taser arrow at Chameleon. "And here I thought it was going to be hard to find that guy." Captain America (II) zig-zags away from the odd-shaped flying mechanisms that fire off explosive bursts that litter the field and send the media running more than they already were, as he moves towards the stage to retrieve the shield, and score one on Savage. Yet, as Superboy flings the crushed-and-crumpled suit at Vandal, the image flickers, and fades away. A lot, no, EXACTLY like the image of Stark faded and flickered away at the Stark Expo. So, in fact, does the Chameleon even after the Chameleon levels a gun at Hawkeye. "Illusions," growls the new Captain America. But his face is more severe than Steve's might be, in this situation. "It's Beck." His eyes scan the area for where Mysterio could be. Dr. Light almost seems to have predicted Kon would come at him, and fires a beam of energy towards the incoming Kryptonian. He, at least, seems to be the real deal. Luthor is making for cover, when one of his guards grabs him, and points a gun to Luthor's head, and moves to try to shove the man into the back of one of the newsvans. Hawkeye is already setting up for his second shot when Chameleon flickers. "Damn," he curses and the arrow is shot at one of Gizmo's robots instead, maybe they're real. Just in case they are he starts to move, throwing his quiver over his shoulder as he goes, looking for Mysterio. What he sees instead is Luthor. "Cap, see if you can find Mysterio, going to save the big man." He whips an arrow from his quiver and fires it at the hand of Luthor's bodyguard. "How many illusion villains do you guys have?" Superboy asks, suddenly diving lower, letting the beam of energy soar above him, close enough to singe his hairs, with the crowd scattering, he piles on some speed, regaining altitude, putting any beams aimed at him well above the heads of the assembled crowd, zigging abruptly to the left after a beat. "Not going to use your heat-vision, Superboy?" Mocks Dr. Light, dryly. Then, he's aiming another blast of light at Kon, before splitting himself into four seperate images. Oh, sure, Kon can certainly tell which is the -real- Dr. Light. But, it just gives the villian more 'ammunition' points, as it were; four beams now lance out to score against the Kryptonian. Captain America (II) tosses the shield out towards another one of Gizmo's flying machines that's presently blowing up several of the news vans, causing it to skitter and crash into the side of the building, right after Hawkeye's arrow sends another out. And the man holding Luthor lets go, hissing, the imaging technology fracturing, revealing the silverish-pale-blue metallic shine of the Chameleon, the true Chameleon. The gun pulls out, and fires several well-aimed rounds at Hawkeye with his non-injured hand before taking cover. Luthor practically yells at the Heroes, "Aren't you supposed to be -good- at this?" Yes. He's grateful to them. For saving his life. Twice. Doesn't it show? What? A second Hawkeye? It hadn't taken long for Hawkkid--Raptor, dammit, you press people, the name is /Raptor/!-- to appear from within the crowd... bowstring drawn, an arrow aimed at the real Chameleon as he takes his shots at Hawkeye. The shorter teenager in a Hawkeye cowl smirks, firing the newest addition to the Hawkarsenal: the taser net arrow. "Eat it, dilche," he calls out to Chameleon as he fires. Gun! Hawkeye tucks and rolls to the side as the barrel is swung his way. The shots wiz by and Hawkeye comes up in a crouch arrow on the string. "Great timing, Raptor," he says over comms his smile coming through with his words. He re-directs his shot at another of those weird robots leaving Chameleon to the Taser-net while he moves across the stage to secure that ingrate Luthor. Superboy piles on speed, shooting over the Lights, and their searing beams of energy. He lashes out then, at the light with a heartbeat, swinging a fist for the back of his head. "We are good at this." The voice echoes by Luthor's ear....a distinctly female voice, as a black speck flitters up from Lex's shoulder. The voice belongs to Janet, as does the yellow blasts of bio-electric energy that sling out. One is sent towards Chameleon's way, not because it is needed, but because she really doesn't like Chameleon at the moment. Another four lance out towards the quad images of Dr Light....one for each of them. After all, more targets just means more fun. Just as Dr. Light makes his little quip at Superboy not using his heat vision and splitting into four people, a hurricane level gust of wind comes in from the side - localized on the Dr Lights. The source? Supergirl having flown in at superspeed at the same time that Janet was doing her thing. When the gust of wind stops, Kara says, "Maybe he's just playing nice with you, Light?" Captain America (II) grabs his shield again, and runs up one of the media vans, spinning in the air, and puts the shield under himself and launches himself into the air, using the shield to keep himself from getting riddled with bullets, before grabbing one of the flying machines of death and doom with his hand, and hurtling it to the cement where it explodes. He lands among the smoke, and fire, keen eyes on the lookout for more illusions. Chameleon? Well, he's overestiamted his cover, clearly - between Raptor, Janet, the arrow already in his hand, the villian is secured, and put down. One foe down, several to go? Dr. Light is about to get clobbered -- at least, until Janet's bio-electric stings shoot out. Light turns, snatching control of the energy she's put out, and slings most of it directly into Kon's face before the punch can land ... the other? Right back at Wasp herself. That's when Gizmo steps out of the last van, smirking. And he taps a few buttons on his wrist, summoning several of the androids that Kon's faced before with Starfire as a spidery mechanism unwinds from his backpack, and unleashes several armorments and weapons from his backpack as well; a missle is fired at Raptor, and Hawkeye. "Could have fooled me," growls Luthor, to Wasp. "Just end this, already." But, he's not getting up, and out of his position. And, ... the perceptive might notice he's -not- calling in other in LX5 suits to help? ... Light is flown back from Kara's 'gust', having not expected it. There's a rumble, from the last van. Low. Baritone. Inhuman. "Born, ... on a Monday," it growls. "Hoshit." Raptor sees the incoming missile... and he's in the middle of a crowd of gathered civilians. No, not good at all! He grabs an arrow from his quiver--no! Not that one, he puts it in between his teeth and draws another, blue fletched, and he hurridly nocks it, firing the ice arrow at the incoming missile. "Just like a tennis ball, just like a tennis ball..." he mutters to himself the whole time-- except he failed that round of practice last time. Hopefully he connects with the moving target this time! It's larger at least. Hawkeye flinches a little in sympathy when Chameleon goes down hard. He fires off a putty arrow to keep him that way. It almost costs him his life, the missile is streaking towards him and there's barely time to act he jumps into a flip and as he does draws and fires an arrow, any arrow at the incoming munition. Turns out it was a smoke arrow, things are going to get interesting. The deflected blasts stay Superboy's hand as he flinches, half Kryptonian invincibility only dulling the sting of Wasp's stingers. "About half this plan was yours, Lex," he calls sharply, "I thought you said he'd buy it." He looks at the crowd that is taking way, way too long to get out of here, and the androids, and he freezes at the low voice. "Heavy hitters incoming, get these people out of here!" he commands, and whistles, hard. The air in front of him ices, causing a light slick along the ground, making it more difficult for Dr. Light to regain his feet, and probably giving him a bit of frostbite. He freezes for a moment, staring at what just happened, and then he starts to laugh, glee in his face, that apparently all the encouragement he needed. "Don't use the heat vision," he warns Kara, "just kick his ass." Kara Zor-El looks over at Kon as she lands, after Dr. Light gets a free lesson in flying. "Hey... uh... Hope I didn't interrupt Kon. I'm going to assume I need to catch up on what happened?" She nods at Kon, "Still would like to be filled in afterwards." then speeds over to Light. When he gets up to his feet, she says, "Yeah... I think I'm going to take his advice." Then takes her forefinger and thumb and put it to his head when he's getting back to his feet and .... *FLICK* "Lights out!" Kara pauses and looks over at Kon, and shrugs. "What? It's... you know, quippy. Right? I'm trying to get more quippy." Well, that isn't supposed to happen. At least, that is the thought that runs through Wasp's mind. As the yellow energy bolt flies back at her, she grows...large enough to take the bolt but also to protect Lex. The sting hurts...a lot, but she isn't about to let a stray shot hurt an innocent. Or Luthor. At the sound of the inhuman voice...Jan shudders. Or, it could have been her own sting. Either way, she looks to be shocked. The freeze arrow - luckily, ... freezes the missle that Gizmo shot. It slams and the housing shatters, the explosive cooled too much to work properly. Gizmo doesn't seem too disappointed, instead he begins to fire laser weapons at Raptor, instead. ... Except, Raptor and Hawkeye are now covered in a sheen of smoke. That makes them harder to hit ... "Got you." Bucky's voice comes through the fog, and he throws the shield again, then there's a small -ripple- effect. Suddenly, standing right where Captain America's fist is heading, is one fishbowl head, named Mysterio, in all his green-and-purple glory. Those who know Captain America (II) know it's his cybernetic arm - but, it makes a good show for the camera's. His fist slamming through Quinten Beck's helmet, and punching his 'lights out' almost in synch with Kara. "Nighty-night, Beck." The androids Gizmo is controlling, three huge ones, lurch towards Kon and one fires it's 'laser vision' at Kon, while another tries to grapple him. Meanwhile, the van is being ripped apart like a tin can. From the inside. A monstorous man, larger, almost, than that of Lobo, grim, a sickly grey, yellow-toothed, and in a ragged suit lurches out of the van. Solomon Grundy growls, dragging his arms. "Grundy mad." He ... doesn't look too mad. Yet. "Not good," Raptor says, mostly to himself, after he spits the arrow in between his teeth down into his hand to nock and draw. The smoke provides cover. But Raptor's not looking for it, not for him at least. "Get /out of here/!" he snarls to the slow civilians who are still around. "Go, go, use the smoke, get /out/!" The arrow--pink fletched--draws back and hurtles across the way at Grundy. "Sorry, guy, thought you could use a laugh!" Damn Clint's drunken decision to make laughing gas arrows. And damn Adam for finding them hilarious. Smoke, confusion, chaos and Hawkeye is right in the middle of hit. He taps his comms as he reaches for another arrow from his quiver "Team, check in, everyone alright?" he asks over comms before he starts hunting through the smoke for targets. Seeing Adam fire at the big shape that is Grundy, Hawkeye fires an arrow in the direction of Gizmo's laser blasts. A putty arrow, since he can't risk hitting a civilian with anything harder. "Raptor, don't know who the big guy is but keep him busy and stay on this side of the smoke." Then he leaps into the smoke on his way to close with Gizmo. Kara Zor-El looks over at Adam and Clint when she sees Grundy. Note to self - ask Kon again aboutw what's going on with this assortment of bad guys here. Not to mention - seriously. First Lobo, not Grundy. What's with archers making a habit of pissing people off who make a habit of squishing people? She calls out to Adam, flying over to him, "You know he's sorta a zombie, right? Oh and hey. Again." Pink arrows flying in the air. Air traffic is just a little too busy for the 4 foot Wasp. Having shaken the self-inflicted sting, Jan's voice cuts through on the comms even as she seems to disappear. "Just got a taste of my own medicine. I'll live. See if you all can deal with Tall, Dark and Ugly over there. I'm gonna try to scramble wanna-Stark." The half-inch Wasp zips through the air, angling towards Gizmo...and specifically the remote control he seems to be spending a lot of time with. She actually lands on the control interface, her tiny blue eyes flickering up to Gizmo. And....winks? Indeed. Wasp winks to the techno terror as she leans down, sending a concentrated blast of her bio-energy straight into the remote control. Both hands. Good thing she has rubber soles on those boots of hers. "You're not that great at it," Kon admits to Kara. "Might wanna watch more bad action movies with me sometime." Superboy tanks the laser vision, it burning a hole in his costume, and hurting a bit, but he'll survive. The robot that gets a grip on him starts falling apart at the seams as Superboy's eyes start to glow red and he returns fire on Gizmo. "Sure you don't want to go straight, Gizmo?" he asks. "I could ask Santa if there's an opening at the North Pole." Then the reason for the whistle is revealed, a white blur tackles Grundy from behind, into Raptor's arrow. A dog, in a little red cape is flying and just tackled a guy that looks like a necrotic, grey Hulk. Gizmo moves to counter Superboy's heat vision - but, the concentrated efforts of the Wasp, and Kon short out Gizmo's controls over the other androids. And, the villian skitters away, or tries to, on his spidery-legs, dropping from the backpack a Suzi-Talks-A-Lot that begins tick-tick-ticking, her eyes flashing faster, and faster, and faster ... Which just leaves Grundy. Tackled, the monstrous grey man growls, grabbing a sheet of concrete, ripping it out of the ground, and hurtling it with no regard to damage to anyone in it's path, aimed at Krypto. Then, he's lurching forwards again, heading towards Kara. Grundy grabs her head, and throws the Kryptonian right into Adam's 'lethal' patch of laughing gas, as hard as he can. And he's starting to growl. Captain America suggests, "Take him down. I'll distract him." And, ... has the guts, after all of that, to bounce his shield, thrown with his cybernetic arm as hard as he can, off the back of Grundy's skull. "Zombie? Like, bites people and they get infected and the world is doomed?" Raptor asks, eyes widening. "I watch Walking Dead, I got this." And the bow drops to the ground, and Raptor flicks his wrist, bringing up the small handcrossbow that hangs from the strap there. "Only headshots count, right?" THWANGGGGG. The bolt he had loaded flies at Grundy's head, as Raptor was aiming between the eyes. "Zombies bad, Daryl good." Kara Zor-El erks, not having expected that. Not to mention Grundy isnt exactly a lightweight. And off she is thrown by the head into the wall where the laughing gas patc his. Oh and also where the wall is where she crashes into. Right before the wall falls down on her. Which isnt funny. Except to anyone who might have gotten a whiff of the aforementioned laughing gas. To them it's hilarious. Hawkeye bounds through the smoke to come out and see Gizmo skittering away. He also gets a snort of that gas and ducks a flying Kara. He laughs as he comes out of the smoke and sees Gizmo skittering away. "Sooo lame," he snorts before he fires an explosive arrow at his little robot spider feet to blow him onto his ass. "Wasp, zap him when you get a sec, would ya, got some of that damn laughing gas, feeling light headed." He's also standing next to the doll-bomb. The Wasp takes flight. The ticking timebomb is snatched up by the miniscule Avenger and she puts on the speed. Granted, she is no Krytonian, but seeing a half inch flying woman carrying a timebomb 4 times her size at 30 miles per hour? Still pretty impressive. She zips in front of Gizmo, just as Hawkeye shoots at the spider legs. "Excuse me, sweetie, you dropped your toy." The doll is dropped, hopefully in front of Gizmo, preferably in his hands. "Might want to pick up when you're done playing." As Wasp flys away, she leaves a quick stinger blast, just for Hawkeye. Aimed at Gizmo's rear... Superboy quickly accesses the situation, and when Wasp gives the bomb /back/ to Gizmo, his eyes go wide, and he starts flying that direction in case two people need some shared invulnerability. Gizmo's blown sky-high, his metal skeleton ripped apart, and between Jan's blast and the doll-bomb, the mechanical genius is rendered quite unconscious to be recovered by authorities. Grundy's tagged, from multiple directions. The shield bounces off his skull, hard, and Captain America (II) catches it. Adam's shot pegs the 'zombie' between the skull, but the crossbolt glances off without so much as a fleck of skin coming off the creature. Instead, he does a hand-slam into the ground, which shakes the concrete and splitting it in a terrible show of strength straight at Adam, whose legs and feet would likely get ripped apart if he's anywhere in the wake of it. Then, Grundy is turning towards James. Captain America (II) isn't waiting, either. He runs towards Grundy, and slides beneath the mammoth's feet, utilizing the shield as a tool to aid his movement. Then, with his cybernetic arm, he slams the back of Grundy's knee, scales up the creature's back, and putting his hand over the other's face, lets out a full-blast of his electric weapon in the palm of his hand to hide it from the cameras. And, do the most damage. What he's not counting on? Is it having almost no effect. And Grundy grabbing him by a massive tree-trunk sized arm, "Grundy no like," he growls, and throws Bucky into the side of a car. Hard. The shock wave is coming, and only Raptor's reflexes save him from being smashed as he dives to the side, bouncing and bolting as he does, getting out of the line of fire. From beneath the building rubble, the collapsed wall shudders for a moment. Then the ground does, beneath Grundy. Right before the pavement that Grundy's standing on comes out of the ground. Mainly because a blonde Kryptonain girl has burrowed underneath and lifted up the patch of street, before flipping it over and smashing it back down on Grundy. "how about KARA no like?! You had a building fall on me! OW! SERIOUSLY OW!" Damn that was close. Keep it together Barton. The bomb goes off, and then Grundy smashes and Hawkeye is on his ass. He gets up quick though and grabbing a hand full of explosive arrows fires them off at Grundy, after Kara hits him with the street. "Where did Savage /find/ these guys?" Superboy says, launching himself even as Krypto does the same. Hammer and hammer. The fact that they're charging into an explosion and the rubble from a street being broken over someone's head doesn't particularly seem to bother either of them. Now you don't see her...now you do. Wasp's form is visible as she lands, losing her wings as she returns to normal form. And she doesn't stop. Finding herself close to the undead Grundy, she picks up a couple more inches. Well....a lot more than a couple. Within a second, Wasp grows twice as tall as the grey skinned powerhouse, towering over him...and standing in the middle of the pink cloud of laughing gas. A giggle rips through the now giant Jan, as her shadow falls over the street. "As a friend of mine would say....Wasp Smash!" Her fist slams down, right into the middle of the dust cloud from the broken street....straight down towards the cursed monster. Between the full onslaught of the Heroes might, Grundy falls, unconscious. Born on a Monday, but put out today ... Captain America (II) pulls himself out of the wreckage, a bit slowly, remarking, "That. Hurt." And, silently he has to thank Stark for the armor. It significantly reduced the impact. Still, he nods slowly, "Good job, everyone. I think this settles things nicely. Looks like Savage escaped, though. We should be able to put enough of a picture together with them, though." He's moving to Mysterio, looking down at the man. "This one, imparticular." Luthor slowly pulls himself up into a standing position. And, he looks at the chaos that the heroes (and the villians) caused, shaking his head. Remarks, dryly, bitter, "And Heroes wonder why people bought into what Vandal Savage had to sell them." He almost seems disgusted, as he adjusts his tie. Then he's on the phone. "Mercy. Send the limo to pick me up. We're done here." "Most of this was the villains," Superboy points out, but looks at the rather nice pothole, one you could fit a decently sized sedan in. He gives Supergirl a mildly admonishing look. Krypto just sits there and happy wags his tail over the unconscious Grundy. "You hurt?" he asks Luthor. "Or know where Savage might be hiding? We," a look around at the damage, "kind of discredited his entire movement with that display he so happily gave us when you betrayed him, but... well, live to plot another day and all that." Hawkeye puts his bow away and moves to Raptor's side. "Right," he says to Cap, and then helps Raptor to his feet. "I'll go get the Quinjet and we can give these guys a ride back home for some questioning." He heads off to take care of that, helping Raptor along as he goes. Kara Zor-El murmurs. "So sorry for getting thrown into a building." Wasp drops back down to her normal 5'4" height. Of course, that involves going through the dissipating cloud of laughing gas, which only causes her to get another fit of giggles. She claps both of her hands over her mouth, fighting hard to not bust out in riotous laughter as she quickly moves away to a spot that is a little more clear. After regaining her composure, Jan looks over at the hole in the street...then over to Kara and Kon. "We'll help fix the damages, right?" It is more of a question given for the public to hear, for Janet knows full well what the answer would be anyways. But, it needed to be said. It shows intent and the willingness to stand up to consequences. Luthor looks back at Kon, and Supergirl as he hangs up the phone. "Lex Corp will help fix the damages," he responds to Janet. Besides, that way, he can get the publicity. Too bad the Kryptonians, no matter how much they try, can never win with Lex. But at least he's not trying to shove Kryptonite in their faces, today. It's his way of saying 'thanks'. Then he looks towards Kon. "I'm fine. And, no, I don't know where he is." Then, the man is walking towards a black limo that's pulling up. And getting in. "Next time, do your jobs," he tells the group, "And this won't have to happen." The door closes, and the car drives off. Kara Zor-El watches Lex leave. "I really....oooh!" She frowns. "He does remember he once allied with Darkseid right? Rao... argh." She sits down on Grundy, thinking about how much trouble she would get in if she put Luthor's car in orbit. No. Bad Kara. No. Superboy pats Supergirl on the shoulder. "I mostly meant when you hit him with the street," he says, and looks to Wasp, then Luthor, then back to Kara. "We probably /should/ set up a foundation or something to help pay for the damages from these kinds of things. I hear a lot of insurance plans class us as 'Gods' as in 'act of.'" He looks to Wasp at Luthor's last words. "That's basically how he says thank you. He's kind of an asshole." He looked to Kara. "He helped, the plan went pear shaped, but he helped. I'll fill you in on all the details later, I promise." Huh? (Type "help" for help.) There is a shrug from the Wasp, as that grin of hers really doesn't leave her face. Blame it on the lingering affect of the gas, but at least the giggles are repressed. For now. She gives Superboy a nod, as Wasp walks over to give Kara a friendly pat upon the shoulder. "It's okay. We're better than that. Just remember that." She taps the prone form of Grundy with a foot. "Let's put the big guy into a safe place, then get to work cleaning this up. No way in hell am I letting Lex get all the publicity for this." And...with that, she heads off, starting her part with the clean up.